Daphne Greengrass (Sweets)
Daphne Atalanta Greengrass '''was born March 24, to Waldorf and Queenie Greengrass in the manor in Wales. She was the elder sister to Astoria Greengrass. She grew up in the height of pureblood society as a child of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. When she turned eleven, she was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was Sorted into Slytherin and was roommates with Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bulstrode. She often bullied younger students with her friends. She also allied with the Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts, but was pardoned for bring only a student at that time and not actually fighting anyone. In 1998, she got a job at the Ministry of Magic and attempted to rise in ranks to bring her family back to honor but was restricted to desk jobs because of her dubious allegiance. Biography Childhood Pureblood Society Greengrass was expected to be mature at a young age. She often was exposed to her mother's socialite parties. Her sister was often very sick, however, and was diagnosed with a blood curse at a young age. Greengrass was lucky in that the curse skipped her. Greengrass also formed lifelong friendships with other purebloods during this time, such as Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry First Year (1991-1992) Greengrass attended Hogwarts and was Sorted into Slytherin with the rest of her friends. Fifth Year (1995-1996) Greengrass enjoyed life under the Umbridge rule of Hogwarts and was on the Inquisitorial Squad. She also took her O.W.L.s in the spring of 1996. Seventh Year (1997-1998) Greengrass also did well under the Carrows. She allied with the Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts but did not actually fight anybody. She graduated from school, but her reputation was destroyed, her parents were both tried as war criminals for attempted genocide and found guilty. Adulthood Ministry of Magic Greengrass worked a desk job at the Ministry of Magic in attempt to regain family glory. She was restricted to desk jobs because of her own dubious allegiance and her parents' war crimes. She remained best friends with Pansy Parkinson and was to be the Maid of Honor at her impending wedding with Draco Malfoy. Greengrass also focused on her sister's health at this point. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Daphne Greengrass was a very pretty young woman noted to be beautiful in appearance by Pansy Parkinson and most of her male friends. She had sleek brown curly hair, a heart-shaped face, and chocolate brown eyes with a curvy but slender body. She dressed very professionally and classy. She spoke in a Welsh accent and had a pretty soprano voice. Personality Greengrass was mixed in her personality. She was cold, cruel, and bullied other students. She prized glory over all else and was cunning in achieving that glory. She also was resourceful and good at planning things out. She also loved her sister dearly and was very loyal. She was also a bit vain and put a lot of stock into appearances. Possessions * '''Wand- Purchased at Ollivander's when she was eleven, Greengrass had a wand made of aspen and dragon heartstrings that was twelve and a half inches long, and surprisingly pliable. Skills and Abiliites * Magic- '''Greengrass was able to wield magic effectively. * '''Non-verbal Magic- Greengrass could close kitchen doors without saying a sound and just the flick of her wand. * Apparition- Greengrass was a bit clumsy at it, but could still Disapparate and Apparate at will. Relationships Family Parents Greengrass was very close with her mother, Queenie, but not close at all with her father. She believed what they did and never really questioned the pureblood ideology. Greengrass took after her mother in most ways, including what traits she valued and her socialite personality. Sister Greengrass was closest to her sister, Astoria. She was a sort of second mother to Astoria. The two sisters confided in each other, and Greengrass helped hide her abnormal interests. As she reached adulthood, she became more preoccupied with Astoria's failing health. She blamed Draco Malfoy for Astoria's death in 2019. Friends Pansy Parkinson Greengrass and Parkinson were best friends at a young age and were close enough that Parkinson wanted to make Greengrass the Maid of Honor at her wedding to Draco Malfoy. Parkinson also conceded to Astoria when she realized she would lose Greengrass's friendship if she continued to fight for a man that no longer loved her as strongly as he used to. Tracey Davis Davis was a good friend of Greengrass's, although they were not as close as Greengrass and Parkinson's because Davis was a half-blood. Davis was a bridesmaid for the wedding. Draco Malfoy Malfoy and Greengrass were friends for a very long time, having run in the same circles. They got along well enough until Astoria died. Then Greengrass blamed Malfoy for her death, as well as the couple's son. Etymology Daphne is a Greek name meaning "laurels" and refers to a myth of Apollo chasing a woman who turned into a tree. Laurels were given to victors in sporting events to celebrate victory and glory. Atalanta was a Greek name referring to the on,y female Greek hero who's downfall was love. She ran races and promised that any man who could beat her would be allowed to marry her, Greengrass is an English name that means "green grass." It emphasizes the Slytherin colors. Appearances *''Sweets: The Tale of Astoria Greengrass'' Category:Greengrass family Category:Selwyn family Category:Slytherins Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods Category:Death Eater allies Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Inquisitorial Squad Category:Welsh people